Real Mother
by LovelyClair
Summary: Ethan managed to get a job in New York...Theresa finally moved on, but Gwen was still set on ruining her life she made sure Jane never knew Theresa...well fate saw it other wise and all Jane did was find a box.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own passions or any of it's characters.

Ethan and Gwen moved to New York.

Theresa sat in her white wedding dress a year after Ethan took Jane away, she fought as hard as she could to keep her but they over threw her at a second court hearing. Although Theresa had better luck Alistair had died a month after Jane was taken away, she knew she wasn't going to keep the family money so she settled and agreement with Julian and all the things Alistair left for her she gave to the family equally. Theresa eventually moved on from Ethan when an old friend of Luis's showed up in Harmony to pay his respects to his death (even though he might not be dead). Hank Bennett never expected to fall for Theresa, it happened casually. He moved back to Harmony when he found a reason to stay, and Theresa was that reason. She had been having lunch with little Ethan at the Book Café when he walked in and was surprised to see her. They saw each other for 5 months before Hank proposed to her.

So she was now preparing to marry him. Months before she had asked Ethan if he could bring Jane down so that she could be there for the wedding, he had said yes but a week later called and said he couldn't. He refused to give her an answer. Theresa was devastated but Hank suggested she write her a letter then send a wedding photo. So as she waited before the ceremony she wrote on a lovely decorative paper the first of many letters she would send to Jane every month.

_"My dearest daughter Jane,_

_Hi there although I know you can't read yet, I thought I would tell you how much I love you, and to let you know I'm getting married today. Your step-father is a nice man who I love very much. We wished you could have been here to see us marry your brother Ethan wants me to tell you he loves and misses you much and hopes that one day you can come home to Harmony and see your family. I give my best wishes to you and your father for the future and hope that you are well. _

_I remain forever your loving Mother Theresa."_

Gwen stood reading the letter and crumpled it in her hand she looked at the wedding photo of a happy Theresa with Hank and Little Ethan. "Damn you Theresa I will make sure Jane hates you." with that for the next sixteen years Gwen hid every letter written by Theresa and screened every phone call.

**New York **

"Daddy! I need a box!" Jane yelled coming into the living room.

Ethan smiled at Jane as she ran into the room her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Jane you are going to cause problems with the neighbors if you don't stop yelling."

Ethan looked carefully at her her pouting frustrated face looked all to familiar.

"Dad please just help me here ok." She pleaded, "Mom went out with Auntie Rebecca aka Grandma and I can't reach this box at the top of your, closet that is perfect."

Ethan nodded ok come on, but before he left the phone rang. "It might be the office, I'll take the call then meet you there ok."

Jane gave a stressed look then nodded and ran off to the bedroom.

Ethan ran to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ethan?" Theresa said

"Oh hi how are you?"

"Oh hi well its nice to see your, home your wife usually answers."

"Well she beats me to it."

"I see look I...

"DAD! I GOT IT NEVER MIND."

"Hang on Theresa...OK JANE!" Ethan yelled.

"Jane is there finally."

"She usually is, why?"

"Gwen of course, I called once she said I had the wrong number."

"Theresa Gwen wouldn't do that I told her if you called to let you speak to Jane."

"Ethan is Jane aloud to write letters?"

Ethan was growing tired of the conversation he told Theresa of course she was then told her he had a meeting to go to and hung up.

Meanwhile Jane had gotten the box but a shoe box had fell open from the shelf and a bunch of letters fell out. "Darn it bet it's mom and dads old letters."

She knelt down to pick them up but noticed they were addressed to her. She flipped thought near two hundred or more letters last one dated a month ago. "What the heck?"

Jane heard her mother come in the front door and she quickly dropped the already over stuffed shoe box into the bigger box and picked it up and carried it to her room.

"Hi mom hi Auntie Rebecca." Jane said rushing to her room.

"Hold on sweetie, give me a hug before you go cram for exams." Gwen said

Jane dropped the box and walked over to Gwen and hugged her, Jane gabbed the box up and ran to her room eager to read one of the letters.

"Got the mail this morning Theresa finally got the hint that Jane has nothing to do with her now." Gwen said, "Mother she has grown so fast I wish she were a little girl again."

"Oh I agree muffin but she looks an awful lot like her now that she is older." Rebecca said.

"Looks yes, but she has Ethan's personality." Gwen said.

Jane put the box on the floor and locked her door she didn't want to be disturbed while she read the letters, for all she knew she wasn't suppose to.

Jane took the over stuffed box and counted the letters "hundred an ninety two, wow so many." She looked at the name on the address corner, it read "From: Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Bennett, Sea view crescent, Harmony. Jane knew where Harmony was her Grand mother Ivy lived there along with her aunts and uncles...Bennett...that was her grand father Sam's last name. Jane skimmed thought the letters finding an open one she pulled it out and a picture fell out. She gazed down at it in the photo was a woman, a man, and a little boy. Jane looked more closely at her eyes she then looked at her self in the mirror, she immediately looked down at the letter: _My dearest daughter Jane,_

_Hi there although I know you can't read yet, I thought I would tell you how much I love you..._

Jane looked back at the photo word echoing in her mind she stared carefully at the woman's eyes her lips the light tan of her skin, Jane never thought of it before as she gazed back into the mirror. Tears stung her eyes as she said to her self "Oh my god...I'm adopted."


	2. Trying to get the Truth

Jane has discovered the letters that her actual mother had written

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm adopted." Jane said to herself. 

Jane immediately devoured the letters in each one she found pictures of her mother and her step-father Hank in different places with her brother Ethan (Jane figured her real mother knew her father) she knew now she wasn't adopted she just didn't know her real mom which angered her until she opened a letter dated September 9 months after her mothers wedding photo Jane received some late wonderful news:

_"Dearest Jane, _

_Oh darling if only you could be here you're brother insisted upon telling you the details, so I love you honey and I'll let your brother take over the letter..._

_Hey sis, guess what your a big sister...and we as the older ones have a big responsibility if you ever come home...oh by the way there are photos of me an our twin baby sisters Grace and Faith...mom named them after auntie Grace and her sister...by the way if I could I would send you some of auntie Grace's cookies, but Jane you are my sister always and I love and miss you your brother Ethan._

_Hello Jane it's you're mother again I hope you have a wonderful birth day this year and give my best wishes to your father._

_Love your mother Theresa."_

Jane read many more letters and by the time she had half of them done she found that she had two sisters Grace and Faith, and three brothers Ethan, Luis (two years younger), and Antonio (the youngest, 4 years younger than Jane). Jane had a sense of joy and rage racing through her mind, her thoughts were interrupted by the maid knocking on the door.

"Jane your dinner is ready, and both your parents are home for dinner." She said.

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm coming!"she called and ran to her bathroom to wash her face. She put the letters under her bed, she would confront her parents...well father and step-mother tonight she would hint things hoping he would tell her then if he didn't she would flat out tell them all she knows and she hates them for lying to her.

Theresa laid in bed thinking about Jane she was 17 now Ethan had sent a photo of her like he did every year...Hank said she looked exactly like her. Theresa rolled over and put an arm around her husband and in the first time in years she thought about Ethan...but it was Hank she loved now and she love her children they had together. The twins were 16 now and loved the boys like crazy, Ethan was working at Crane now that he was 22 just helping out Julian and Fox who has come to appreciate how hard of a worker he is. Luis was into soccer and Antonio loved art...she love every one of them but longed to know what Jane liked, what her favorite ice-cream was, and weather or not she still loved pink still.

"Hank...wake up." Theresa said shaking him.

"What...are you ok?" he asked lovingly

"I miss her so much..." Teresa said as she burst into tears.

Jane sat picking through her food she lost her need to eat after finding out about her real mother all she could think about was seeing her and meeting her. Pictures wouldn't be enough for her.

"So Jane honey whats on your mind?" Gwen asked she noticed Jane had to be puzzled by some thing.

"Oh I wish I had three brothers and two sisters." Jane said looking at Gwen.

"Well actually..." Ethan began but stopped when Gwen gave him an angry look.

"Whipped." Jane muffled under her breath.

"What is with you tonight?" Gwen said throwing down her fork and knife.

Jane just shook her head and got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

Next Chapter: Jane get even 


	3. Finally there

This is the final installment of this story...due to the fact it was about Jane finding her real mother.

* * *

Jane could hear her clock ticking in her head she lay wide awake ready and waiting to set her plan in action. 

She knew that running away wouldn't be the best idea, but Jane loved the idea of just hopping on a plane and going to see the mother she never knew. Her father and Gwen (She resorted to calling her that because she wasn't her real mother) had kept her from her real mother...and a life with brothers and sisters galore. She turned her head to the clock 1:00 her father and Gwen would be asleep by now.

Before they had gone to bed earlier that night Gwen was talking to Ethan about dinner.

"Ethan she is concerning me, I have no clue what has gotten into her she has never asked about having brothers and sisters before." Gwen said brushing her hair.

"I have no clue she might be seeing her self now and knows she isn't your child, she might just be at the point in her life where perhaps I should take her to see..." Ethan started but Gwen cut him off.

"NO! Ethan that bitch will never see her I want Theresa to have no contact with Theresa at all, and I have made sure of that." Gwen said going into the closet.

"What on earth do you mean Gwen?" Ethan asked.

Gwen put her hand up to the shelf above and found nothing, "That damn house keeper was in my closet." Gwen mumbled she came back out, "Oh never mind, I'm tired."

With that they went to sleep.

Jane got out of bed and pulled her suit case out of the closet she put all her clothes in there and grabbed a few items like her diary and a picture of her best friend Carla. Jane thought about Carla and divided she would go see her before she left. Jane felt an extreme adrenalin rush. She had left a note on her bedroom door saying she had left for school early. Jane looked at the note and mumbled to her self "Maybe I'll never come back." She quietly went to the door and unlocked it then slipped out and relocked. In the lobby she saw that it was empty aside from the door man fast asleep as the desk she quickly slipped past him and out onto the street.

Jane waited till she was a few blocks away from her place before she sat down and took out the money she had gotten from all the letters her mother sent her and counted out how much she needed for her flight to Harmony. An hour later she walked up the driveway of her friends place (which happed to be on the way to the airport. She had a cab waiting for her so she ran up quickly. She climbed the terrs then tapped on the window.

Suddenly she opened the window. "Jane what on earth..." She started.

"Look Carla I'll call you around noon tomorrow I'm going some where."Jane said excitedly.

Carla looked at her friend confused, "Meaning?"

"I'm going to see my mother...My real mother." Jane said.

"Whoa you mean Gwen isn't your mother!" Carla exclaimed.

"Yes so don't tell my father if he call you, I'll tell him where I am when I get there and meet her." Jane said she then hugged her friend than ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Jane! Good luck as crazy as it sounds." She said with a wave and Jane darted to the Taxi.

At 2:30 am Jane boarded the flight to Harmony she was tired and fell asleep instantly. Only when she was bumped awake by the plane landing did she wake up she saw the town and waited anxiously for the doors to open.

Jane walked down Sea View cresent she loved all the large family homes she pulled her heavy suitcase along and was burnning with anticipation...it was still early but she had to meet her mother and whole family. As she read the adresses she nearly missed her mothers place but back tracked and stood at the end of the walk way she was so scared yet happy at the same time. As she walked up the path she heard the door unlock.

"Hey mom! I have the paper!." a boy yelled.

"Luis is that you?" Jane said looking at him, "I mean we've never met but.."

Jane was cut off Luis ran down the path he ran right up to her and hugged her, " Jane I cannot believe it's you."

Jane was surprised, "you know who I am?"

"Of course, we celebrate your birthday every year we have never heard from you till now." Luis said.

Theresa was wondering what was taking Luis so long so she walked out side and saw Jane talking to Jane. "Oh my god Jane your back...

* * *

There will be a sequel to this story called "_Where there is love_" comming as soon as I can get it up. I hope you all liked this one the next story will be a good one. Thank you for all the reviews! Lovely Clair  



End file.
